shattered hearts broken ties
by lovingazerath
Summary: Danny goes to jump city hoping to be apart of team he becomes attached to raven and vise versa her powers cant stand being haywire but she cant stand being without him. Will this relationship affect her in a positive or negative way will she still stand for her duties to the city will he? find out in my story Shattered hearts broken ties
1. Chapter 1 mystey man

**_Hey guys this isn't my first fanfiction but I deleted the others because I didn't like the way they were turning out :) this story is a crossover between danny phamtom and Teen titans It is a raven and danny pearing but I know I shouldn't really do this but I am kind of using this as to kind of tell story of a relationship that kind of hurt me. Well I hope you guys like it I don't own anything except the plot of the story lol so yea review it plz :)_**

It was a cold night in jump city the clouds were covering the town like a grey blanket. Another overcast day for the past month it had been like this but it hasn't rained. A teenage boy wanders the streets of Jump city he had already run out of tears so he stares of feeling his heart slowly break in his chest. Danny phantom or Fenten hadn't been in his own city for quit some time. He has been on the run ever since his whole life blew up in front of him literally. His parents his sister his two best friends and the only teacher who ever gave a shit about his life. He tried not to think about it much knowing how much it wouldn't hurt his broken heart. How much it wouldn't bring them back. He walked into the light circle of a street lamp he collaspe to his knees he looked up and saw the titan tower he wasn't sure what he wanted but he knew he needed someone and he had heard they have a titan who is friends with everyone and all he wanted a friend right now. I had done research on them in the ghost world and found out what school they go too maybe if more people in Jump city have powers too maybe one of them can help me with this feeling of pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Raven Pov**

"Did everyone get everything done for school tomorrow" My leader said I looked up from my book and nodded he nodded back and went back to my book.

"We had stuff to do for school" Beastboy asked in his high pitched whiny voice I rolled my eyes

"Yes Beastboy that is why we are there" I said his shoulders fell as did his arms to look like limp noodles I got up and went to my room I didn't want to hear the rest of his complants. I put my book down on my bed and went into my bathroom I got undresses and got into the shower the warm water felt great versus the cold room and tower. The heating system had froze over it wasn't even winter yet but everything was freezing. The doorbell rang down stairs I ignored it not like there was anything I could really do about it anyways. In about twenty minutes I got out of the shower the bathroom was fogged up from the steam of the hot shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom the white steam leaking into my bedroom like a poisonous gas. I got into my boxer shorts and a Black Veil Brides T-shirt and put my hair up in the towel. I walked downstairs to see who the person at the door was. Putting on my robe as I descended the stair case.

"RAVEN!" I heard Beastboy shout I stepped of the stairs and into the clearing of the doorway. There was a limp character the moment I layed eyes on him a wave of sarrow and anger swept over me it was almost unbearable the cold air of outside cooling my legs.

What is it wait no who is this? I asked everyone shrugged their shoulders I nodded at Robin.

Come on in he said the fragile looking kid stepped in the light as I could see his features clearly. Raven black hair deep blue eyes and tan skin height was unsure because he was slouching like no ones business. I walked over to him and put his arm around my shoulder like he was wounded. I sat him down on the sofa twenty minutes later.

"Who are you" I asked he looked up at me his eyes looking like he has just been through hell.

"My name is Daneil he said

I am Raven this is Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborge I said he nodded and I thought I saw a smiled but that could of been a trick of the light.

How did you get here? Robin asked I looked behind me and smiled at him or not letting me the only one questioning him.

I walked I didn't want to be there anymore he said I didn't know why but I could feel something weird around him it was like a pull of energy. I wasn't sure what it was but I could feel it.

Guys Team discussion Robin said we walked away from the boy and into a little huddle

So whats this discussion about? Beastboy asked

Yea Robin c'mon the boy needs help Cyborg said.

I know the question is do we let him stay? he asked I looked at the boy from behind me he acatully looked quit attractive I though to myself. I looked back at robin and nodded

Yes we can't just put him back out in the cold he looks like he lost everything I said

I know but it's not like we can just keep him it could put him in danger Robin said

Could we not protect him from the danger Starfire asked I looked at her and mouthed thank you she nodded I don't care if I didn't know who he is I can't let him go with no help. especially since I senced something wasn't right about him he didn't seem human to me. Traveling in this weather would of killed some humans wich made me believe he couldn't be.

**Ok I know it was kind of a short chapter but I ran out of things and ideas right now so yea review like fav it fav me lol hope to see ya soon :) Lovinghell out **


	2. Chapter 2 the attraction begins

**Hey guys thank you all for readin my fanfiction. lol cx i will try to post more often so you guys dont get bored. disclaimer: i dont own anything none of the teen titans or danny but hey its all good. **

RAVEN"S POV

I am still not sure who this kid is but he seems so lost and alone I don't know why Robin can't see that. Robin is making it seem like he is the bad guy when we don't know him maybe Robin got this same feeling. That strange pull or maybe it was a push I couldn't tell all i knew was a strange feeling was creeping up on me drawing more attention to the boy then i'm sure he would of liked.

"Raven i know you want to give this boy a chance but i don't think we can trust him" Robin said i rolled my eyes

"Robin I am not saying make him apart of the team i'm saying we need to find out what's wrong with him he looks half dead" I replied they all looked over at the boy sure enough he looked paler then anyone she had ever seen other than Raven herself with her gray complexion from her demon half. He looked up at them his pale blue eyes looking more and more like grey as the minutes passed.

"Robin she is right he looks sick or like he is dying and what's weird is i can't tell if his heart is beating" Cyborg said i looked at him with a greatful look i know this couldn't be easy for Robin to hear all of his teammates trusting a total stranger so easily especially one who looked as sickly as this boy did. But i didn't care someone needed our assistance and something bout him wouldn't let me kick him out to the streets.

"Fine one night to see what's up for now" He said i sighed with relief I looked over at the boy he was staring at the floor not paying attention to what was happening. Everyone got out of the huddle and I walked over to the boy I grabbed him like he was injured and helped him up to the infirmary. I knew i had to at least find out what was making him so sickly.

"What's your name?" I asked on the way up the stairs

"Daneil you can call me Danny" he said his voice quivering and shaky at least i got his name just in case we need to do a search hopefully it is a valid name and not something he made up. I opened the infirmery door and allowed him to seat down on the bed i turned on a couple machines a breathing machine to help his breathing and i hooked him up to some heart montering patches. The beep of his heart beep on the machine raptured the silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin's pov

After Raven had left with the strange boy the room was quiet. I knew she knew what she was doing but it is the boy i don't trust for no big reason just that i don't know him and he knocks on our door and looks like he has been poisoned. I don't doubt she can handel herself she is my best friend i know she can. We share a connection no one else does she has been in my head she saw my past she knows me more then everyone. I can trust her judgement but with this kid i just don't know something about him was just off and i couldn't put my fingure on it.

"Robin you know you can trust her right she would be able to sence if he was evil" Cyborg said i looked at him and nodded. I knew it doesn't mean her sences were always correct he could be tricking her or something.

"Yea man besides she probably just wanted to get to know him better: Beastboy said mimicking smooching noises i rolled my eyes and looked at Starfire she smiled at me for the past couple weeks we have been secretly dating we didn't want the others to think i am favoring her mostly because she is my girlfriend. SO we decided to keep it on the downlow. Not that she ever understood if Raven or anyone asked her if we were together she would of said "FUCK YEA'' I love her to death but she isn't good at keeping secrets. Another thing i love about her she is so honest and trustworthy.

"She could do the smooching?" Starfire i asked i smirked and looked at her She wasn't sure what exactly earthlyings ment but something she would be glad she didn't know. Like how wars were started how many people die everyday the people we couldn't save. She doesn't know and if she did she would be heart broken she always has hated it when people die close to us or not. I kept it away from her for that reason.

"No beast boy is just jealous she is up there will someone other then him" I replied he blushed and looked down we all know he as a crush on her everyone but her knows. I could hear the medical equipment working I wasn't sure if i should go up there. I looked at Starfire and she gave me a wink I knew what that ment i taught her some singles to let me know when she is "ready". She only acts innocent but really she is a freak. I nodded at her and nodded towards the staircase she smiled i walked first hoping no one noticed our code or what just happened. We crept up the stairs not letting anyone know where we were or what we were doing. I walked passed the infirmary Raven was empath healing him. the light blue energy around her hand on his stomach he was lying down he didn't look dangerouse.

"Robin should we go consult the Raven?" Starfire asked next to me i shook my head

"No we can continue with our activitie i said and loooked at her she smiled and blushed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raven's POV

He wasn't injured but he was hurt broken hearted something i would never want to feel. I put my hand up to his bare stomach his skin was cool the touch. I tried not to think about it i don't know why i am having these thoughts i don't really know Danny he is some kid who stopped by the tower looking like he was gonna callasp any minute now. The beeping on the machine got quicker as my hand moved around on his stomach. I could see the color coming back into his eyes and skin. His eyes turned into a deep sea blue and his skin color perfectly tan i tried not to notice how in shape he looked but it was kind of difficult. I tried to sit up i moved my other hand in the way of his chest his skin was no longer cold but warm.

"You shouldn't try and get up" I said he smiled at me a half smile that almost made me melt in place.

If you say so he replied and layed back down his voice was different then before it was stronger, colder, sexier. I took a deep breath and tried not to think about this.

I heard giggling from outside it sounded like starfire and Robin were about to do the thing they have been thinknig they are going unnoticed. Everyone knew they were sleeping together it was no secret besides no one could hide their emotions from me and i could feel the lust they had for each other I couldn't help but feel a little jelouse. I continued to heal him with one hand he relaxed his muscles under my touch. I lifted my hand and went to the drawer. I got out a needle and some morphine and something to help him sleep. He took the meds and I injected him with the needle and in no time at all he was alseep. His face relaxed as well. I walked out the room after turing off the lights i went down the hall back into my room and that was when i noticed i still had on my pajamas that's why i felt so cold. _He must of saw me in them oh my gosh how embaressing _i thought to myself I layed myself down on my bed and closed my eyes.

*three in the moring*

_Ahhhhhhh _the sound woke me the sound i knew all too well they are still going at it i got out of my bed i knew they wouldn't stop rocking until someone comes knocking so i thought that should be me. I walked down the hall angerly still being able to hear her endless moaning.


	3. Chapter 3 lust or love

**I know I left it off weird last time but I really had to go and well since im in the hospital I have some time on my hands. :) so I hope you are enjoying this I am hoping I can put little teases here and there to make you guys really want to read this. **

Raven POV

_Bang bang bang_

I pounded on the door I heard footsteps approaching me it was Beastboy his hair a mess and his buddy cyborg right next to him.

Raven what is going on Beastboy asked I looked behind me still angry.

Please tell me I am not the only one who hears there constant need to fuck each other! I almost yelled this caused Beastboy to whimper and his ears go down like a puppy dog. Cyborg put his hand on my shoulder I looked up at him.

Raven we all hear it we are just happy they aren't hiding there love for each other he said I looked at him like he was dumb I was just about ready to start screaming when I heard another set of foot steps approaching. Then the door opened I turned around and faced a shirtless Robin I looked to the ground.

Raven is there a reason you are banging at my door at three in the morning? he asked like he was completely innocent even though his panting was so heavy I could smell his breath it was intoxicating and not in the good way.

Robin would you either stop fucking Starfire or put a mussle on her I am trying to sleep and or mediate and I don't need her moaning all through the night I said he looked at me with shock then looked at the control panel to his room.

STARFIRE I THOUGHT I ASKED YOU TO PUT THE SOUNDPROOF SETTING ON! he yelled into his dark room in the shadows you could see a figure move then a Starfire dressed in a blanket came into view her hair messy but still perfectly cute. I rolled my eyes at the scene and looked down at the ground I didn't want to look at this picture most of me was jelouse they were so happy and cute together and the other half wanted to throw up of hit them. I didn't even notice my anger rising above safe levels I only npoticed it when the light above me exploded with a blinding light then nothing at all.I shook my head and walked away I heard someone follow me but I wasn't sure who it was. I walked right aroung the corner when I felt a hand grab me and pull me into them instead of it being my friends it was Danny. I let out a sound of utter shock but he covered my mouth with his hand.

Look I am not being creepy or anything I just don't want the others to realize I heard them he said I took a relaxing sigh. His hand was warm against my face and his other hand on my stomach even that was heating me up I looked over the corner to make sure no one else was there no one the hallway lights shut off and now I was alone, alone in a room with a man I didn't even know. But strangly I didn't care I was glad we were alone together I might know nothing about him but that strange feeling towards him was still glaring at me.

I am sorry I am not used to being pinned against the walls by strangers I said he smiled it was then I noticed how sexy he really was. His eyes trailing up and down my body. His skin a tanish lightish color and his abs oh his abs were like a washboard. I tried not to look to hard. His smile was a full set of white teeth I bite my lip I havnt don't that in a while I only used to do it when well I wanted to be kissed or fucked.

It's fine but are you. You looked pretty pissed out there he said nodding towards the other hallway I nodded without saying a word ust continued to bite my lip.

So I said clearing my throat Do you have any powers I said

Yes I do he said I looked at him surprised I knew something was off about him I just wasn't sure what I was also just shocked he told me that some people are really secretive.

What are they I asked It was getting hard for me to breath I wanted him and I didn't know why I Have never felt this way between someone I first met.

I am part ghost he said trailing his index figure up my arm sending shivers all down and up my body. I didn't know if he was turing me on, on purpose or if he was just being himself and I was just really sexually attracted to him.

Well you should be getting back to bed I said he nodded and relased me from off the wall. He waved goodbye and went back to his room and I went back to mine I didn't want that to be the last time he did something like this.

_time jump_

Danny's POV

It had been weeks since the titans let me in and I was grateful for it they made me an honneray member of their team. I was especially grateful for Raven she was the sexiest demon I have ever seen. For some reason even when we first met I had this pull towards her I wasn't sure if it was Lust or love but I knew I was loving it. The same night we met I tried to get her to push herself into me so we can have a night but she is quite strong. I for some reason really wanted her to be mine I don't know why but I do know she doesn't feel the same.

Danny we are gonna get going to school are you ready I heard Raven from outside the door her voice monotone as usual.

Yes I am ready cutie I said I could practically hear her biting her lip its a sexy thing she does that makes teasing her oh so much better.

Ok well we are getting ready to leave she said and walked away I smiled again teasing her was so fun even though I didn't want to tease her I wanted her in her bed or mine I don't care I just wanted her.

**At** school I met my usual friends as each of us went into our groups Raven with the goths Cyborg and Robin the jocks Star the cheerleaders and Beastboy with the rest of the class clowns. I approached my friends at my locker.

Hey man I said giving each one a bro hug I opened my locker I saw Raven pass me in my mirror some of my friends whistled. Instead of walking passed like I thought she was gonna she actually approached me.


	4. Chapter 4:what just happened

**Hey guys sorry I havnt been posting latly thank you guys for the follows and the reviews they r much appreciated :) so thxs. Maybe I can put a little more stuff in here that are pg-13 rated. if you have any ideas just drop them in the review and i will try :) so yea disclaimer i don't own anything none of the charceters unfortantly lol. so yes i hope you enjoy the rest of the story and imma try to post more **

Danny's pov

Hey Danny Raven said to me I tried my hardest not grab her and shove her against the locker with my mouth on hers.

Hey Rae I said she smiled

So do you still need a study buddy because I think I am so done tutoring Sta- Kory she said she closed her eyes then opened them again realizing she had almost said her name again she isn't the best at this but I find it completely sexy. Since they all have there names here that are I just don't talk to them so i don't really have to worry about getting them mixed up

Yes I do so your place tonight I asked she nodded knowing I was talking about her room not just the dining room table or the couch. I have never seen the inside of her room no one had she is very secretive and doesn't really let anyone in there not even Robin who appeared to be her best friend.

Ok she said a little unsure but hey she didn't say no. she walked away when she left one of my friends whistled

Damn she is fine Mark said his blonde hair spiked and his brown eyes narrowed trying to keep an eye on my gothic team mate.

How do you not want to tap that he said

Oh trust me I do for some reason I really just want my hands on her body and my lips on hers. Her room or mine I don't care I just want her bad I said my friends chuckled and laughed then split as the bell rang telling us to get our ass to class. I walked into my class and sat next to raven she had her eyes on the screen and was paying really good attention. I looked back at my desk and fish out a paper and pencil out of my backpack I pretended to do my notes for the majority of the class then I looked over at raven I wrote down a note on the paper in front of me. I wrote down _hey meet me out side near my locker in five _

I folded it up and passed it to her she looked surprised She unfolded it and nodded at me I raised my hand up for the teacher to see.

Yes Mr. Fenton he said his glasses resting on his nose

May I got to the nurse I don't feel so well I said

Yes you may he said I got up and walked out of the classroom and walked to my locker I opened it and put my book back inside it. I couldn't wait any longer I couldn't wait till tonight to make a move I wanted to make a move right now to get her started and finish tonight. I saw her walking out of the class room and head over to me I didn't know how I was gonna start this but I knew I wanted to mostly because I wanted her badly so badly I wanted me inside her.

Why did you want me to meet you here she asked I shrugged my shoulder and grabbed her she tensed under my touch her smooth skin like melting into mine. I pulled her around and shoved her against my locker my body pressed up against hers and my lips on hers . She took a while but kissed back I had my arms around her waist now pulling her into me but my body pushing her into the locker her arms around my neck. The kiss deepened I trail up my hand down to her butt as I grab it. The light behind me exploded but i didn't care i was so rapped up in the moment. I could tell to kiss me she had to be on her tippy toes because she was shorter than me. trail my hand up and down her sides and the kiss goes longer and deeper until she pulled away she looked shocked as hell. I pulled back as well breathing heavily I walked away and headed towards the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxXxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven's POv

I couldn't believe what just happened one minute everything is quiet the next I'm up against a locker and we are making out. I was mostly shocked because I didn't know he felt the same lust I felt over him. Besides I was so shocked and full of lust I made a light blub explode. I walked back into class my heart beating a million miles per hour. I sat down my hand jittering and my vision blurring I wanted more. I really do I want to feel him against me again no I don't want it I need it. Class seemed to be over sooner then later I walked out of class and had trouble breathing it wasn't just lust I was feeling dammit I was falling for him. Well this is going hurt like a bitch I thought to myself. I walked to my locker I saw him at his friends locker I was kind of feeling better just being around him or just seeing his face. I opened my locker and looked in my mirror my face was red like I've been blushing well I have been but not like I wanted everyone to know this. I felt I hand on my shoulder I turned around it was Robin his hair spiked as usual and his sunglasses on his leather jacket over his white t-shirt.

Are you ok he said as I turned around.

Yes I am fine I said still a little out of breath I was also still in shock from what happened i didn't want to tell Robin he was already over protective if he found out i was pushed against anything. He was awesome and yet scary like that. I saw the over cast sky through the windows between the lockers I wish it would rain but mostly because i am a hopeless romantic and have always had day dreams about the man of my dreams and i kissing in the rain and cuddling when it gets cold. But I already knew that would never happen not with a girl like me. Everyone is scared of me because I am gothic and I don't really speak much and when i do my voice is so monotone and raspy everyone gets this evil rasp from me.

Rae you look sick are you sure i can send you home he said a look of concern on his face. I smiled at him

I am fine I just uh couldn't breath for a second but I am ok I said the look of concern faded as always I continued to smile hoping he would just walk away. He did i let out a sigh of relief. I looked around towards Danny's locker him and his friends were high fiving about something I wasn't sure what but I also wasn't sure I wanted to know. I didn't feel as bad anymore looking at him but i knew this wouldn't last. He probably came to school high or something i wouldn't be the first time he has done that. I looked down at the ground as he looked over here I didn't want him to know I was looking at him. I gathered up my books and headed for my next class.

At the tower everything was quiet everyone was tired most people are after school I think. I was in my room my books spread out in front of me and so was a plate of cookies Starfire had made she actually makes pretty good cookies. I took a bite out of one as I wrote down an answer everything was peaceful I liked it and later tonight it will be awkward Starfire and Robin have a double date with Cyborg and Bee and Beastboy was going out with his friends and well it was just gonna be me and Danny is the Tower which kind of scared the shit out of me. Especially because of earlier and his need to put me against the locker. I had a plan to stay in my room tonight all night and not come out unless I wanted to make some tea. I ate the last of the cookies and my phone ringed I looked at the screen it was Robin I answered.

Hello I said

Hey cutie listen me and the guys are about to leave ok he said he always calls me cutie its just like a best friend nick name we gave each other

Ok be safe I said my voice monotone as usual. I could practically hear him smirk on the other end.

You be safe he said and hung up I smiled and put my phone down I heard the door downstairs close so I got up and walked downstairs I needed some hot tea it was getting chille.

I put the water into the tea pot and put it on the stove. I turned around and saw Danny I nearly jumped a mile back into the stove. He was standing close enough to grab me not that I would have a problem with that.

Hey umm...what's up I said I wasn't good at awakward conversation and this was all akwkard. I didn't want everything to be like this but he kind of started it by kissing me the way he did and just walk away without even an explaintion of what that was. I wanted to be mad a him but I couldn't be. I really couldn't be all i wanted for what happened at his locker to happen again.

Sorry did I scare you he said his voice sweet and flowing like surger or syrup I wasn't sure why I felt my stomach flutter like I was going to throw up. I really wanted him right now but I couldn't let him know this.

So about ealier care to explain I askd folding my arms across my chest

**CLIFFHANGER! YOU WONT KNOW TILL NEXT TIME ;) BY MY LITTLE ONES **


	5. Chapter 5:it happened

**Ok thanks for the revewis you guys are freaking amzing and lets find out what will happen between raven and danny will they become a couple or will they be just friends with benfits or just friends? who knows say what you think should happen in the reviews and ill decide. diclaimer I don't own anything or anyone unfortantly :) so I kind of left you guys off on a cliffhanger and imma do it again lol :) haha **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven's Pov

I would explain but you wouldn't believe me even if I did He said I rolled my eyes and looked into his eyes they were an icy blue and gave of a deep chill but the good time. It was the kind that I wouldn't mind feeling all day. I glared and he smiled at me a screeching noise came from the stove I turned around and turned off the stove and got a cup down from the cupboards. I felt a pair of hand reach for my hips I sighed and turned to face him he hadn't released my hips yet and a part of me didn't want him to let go. I looked up at him mostly in shock.

What I said trying to hide the irritation and passion out of my voice. he smirked I rolled my eyes and tried to back away. But he tightend his grip my eyes widened as I tried to back away again.

You really want to know why I kissed you in the hall he asked I rolled my eyes and nodded

Yes I do because you can't just kiss me-

His lips were on mine again I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes I couldn't help but never want this to stop. His hand dropped to my lower thigh as he picked me up and turned around and set me down on the counter. His hands taveling up and down my back. The passion behind the kiss rose and depened I had just realized I forgot to breath. I pulled away and breathed heavily I looked at him with my eyes pretty much saying 'what the fuck'.

Danny you can't just kiss me everytime you want to avoid the question I said annoyed he smiled.

I was answering, Raven I am extremely sexually attracted to you he said the shock in my mind was really to much I covered my mouth with my hands and took a deep breath.

Danny how long have you been this way I asked he looked at me his eyes pouring into mine.

Ever since we first met there was this feeling right away that I wanted you and now I am just having the courage to make a move he said his words filling my head as I tried to make sence of them I smiled. If he wanted me he could have me maybe then he will also get feelings for me as well. I leaned in and kissed him he put his hands on my legs and kissed back.

So can I have you he asked in between kisses him slowly getting out of breath I nodded. And jumped off the counter.

But you have to catch me first I said and took off running I ran up the stairs I could hear his footsteps coming up behind me. Before I knew it I was slammed against a wall I was out of breath as was he.

I caught you he said I smiled slightly "now your mine"

He moved his hands to my side he put on hand one the wall and the other he grabbed my wrist and held it against the wall. His kisses slowly trailed from my mouth to my neck I let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure. He lingered on my neck I knew I would have a mark there I would have to cover up with my hood. To my surprise he picked my up again and carried me off I let out a giggle. I heard a door open behind me my back facing it. He walked inside the door and it wasn't long before I was slammed on a bed. I got up on my elbows and panted almost. He moved on top of me He was kissing me again except this time he was taking off my cloak. I moved my hand to the hem of his shirt.

**What will happen next...I know its a short chapter but yea lol see what happens next. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok OK I know I am mean thxs for the privet messeges tho imma try to take some advice and make these chapters longer its gonna kind of take me all day because of my kids ugh teenage parenting. (there not really mine) But thxs :) so if your confused imma break it down for you. Pretty much raven is falling for danny who only wants her for one thing sex. That's what they are really doing right now. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter review or favorite either one I would appreciate. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Robin's Pov

The stars were beautiful. I looked down from the sky and at Starfire I didn't know our love could get this serious. We couldn't have sex in the tower anymore because Raven gets mad and can't sleep. We can't make out on the couch because cyborg and Beastboy get mad. But we don't care we are gonna make this work because we love each other to much not to. I looked around the fair people laughing smiling bee and Cyborg whispering things into each others ears. I hope Raven is ok being there alone with Danny. I don't fully trust him something about him he seems too weird around her.

Robin look at the works of the fire Starfire said pulling me out of my thoughts. She was right they burst in the air a lit up the sky In amazing colors of blue and red and pink. As it lit up the sky it lit up her face. Cyborg and bee to busy kissing to really pay attention. He had his rings on that disguise him as a normal kid. We all looked like civilians

I know it looks beautiful doesn't it I said she smiled and nodded. I leaned in and kissed her I know I shouldn't be thinking about this while I kiss my girlfriend but I hope Raven is ok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven's pov

I lifted up his shirt up over his head as he unzipped my unitard. He pulled it off my body and threw it onto the floor along with his shirt. I was now just in my bra and panties. I laid on the bed still in somewhat shock of what was happening. He slammed his lips into mine his naked chest against my skin it warmed me. His arms wrapped around my waist lifting me somewhat off the bed. His Kisses traveled down to my neck I let out o a gasp of pleasure he lingered then moved on down to my chest and down to my stomach I felt a chill go up my spine as he reached the lace of my underwear. He stood up and pulled a silver packet out of his back pocket then slipped off his jeans.

Danny are you sure you want to do this I said breathing a little heavily he nodded and bit his lip. I didn't see his member I looked at the ceiling and waited for the pleasure. He layed himself on me and grabbed my hands and put them above me he started kissing my neck again I bit my lip trying not moan. He looked up at me and sit up and smirked. I felt pressure down in my lower regin I let out a soft moan as he entered me. he started moving thrusting slowly then going into a rougher pattern. I moaned louder as he thrusted I grabbed the sheets and pulled on them from above my head as I good feel myself climbing. The feeling was absloutly amazing every thrust felt like an organism. I could feel him inside me warming ready to cum. I moaned again loud and long and bit my lip a he continued to thrust I felt myself climb higher and higher until I reached my cliax. I moaned the loudest I ever had and lifted up my chest as I my head bent back. I heard a light bulb burst and then another until the climax was over. He let go of my hands which were now sweaty from him holding on to them. His thrusting stopped and he collapsed on the bed beside me both of us panting heavily. I looked beside me he was panting loudly I smiled and got on top of him sitting on his pelvis he smiled I ran my figures up and down his chest and kissed him on the lips he grabbed my ass as I did. Our kiss deepened and it was like sex all over again except he wasn't in me. He flipped over till I was on the bottom.

Only I can be on top he said I smiled and kissed him again. I smiled as he kissed down my neck again. As he always does he ligered and this time bite down I cried out and moaned at the same time. I clawed at his back with my nails as he sucked on my neck nibbleing every now and then I continued to claw at his back. He kissed back up my neck to my lips and back down. I groaned.

Danny I said gasping as he sucked on my neck. He looked up at me.

Yes Raven he said his eyes glowing green.

Why do you want me so bad I asked he looked at me through hungry eyes.

Because I just have this pull towards you everytime I am around you I want to push you against something and feel you up. I also really think you are beautiful and amazing I wasn't you in every way possible he said I looked up at the ceiling. So he did like me I knew he couldn't just want sex.

Oh I said he used his two fingures to lift my head up and look at him. I wanted to be with him but I knew I couldn't he won't want to be. He will probably want to keep this to ourselves.

Raven your eyes are glowing purple he said I smiled

Yes they do that when I have lust for someone. I said and this was true they did do that whenever I was turned on or anything another reason I have to be careful with that at school. At school I have blue eyes but they will change to purple if needed.

* * *

><p>So how was it here Robin asked walking into the kitchen I looked at Danny and bit my lip. I Hated lying to Robin but me and Danny had agreed to keep this on the down low so that it wouldn't bring up any alarms for anyone.<p>

It was very chill and quiet I said looking around I can't look straight at anyone I am lying to I hate it.

Ok well maybe we should call it a night Robin said I nodded and ran upstairs my legs were sore as fuck but I was able to do it without looking funny. I didn't get half way up the hall when Robin stopped me.

Hey Raven you know you don't have to lie to me he said with a half smile I looked down at the ground I couldn't tell him the truth what would he think. Would he hate me I couldn't have my best friend hate me.

What do you mean I asked

I mean I can tell when you are lying he said and looked at me with stern eyes I knew I shouldn't be lying to him but Danny wants me to keep It on the downlow

I am sorry everything was chill just not quiet um be and Danny got into a fight I said looking down to prevent me from looking everywhere else.

Why did you lie about something that simple he asked

Because I wasn't sure if you would get mad at him I said it was partly true I didn't tell him me and danny had sex because I didn't want him to get mad at danny or me. I cleared my throat I hadn't taken my hood of since I put back my clothes because when I looked in the mirror my neck was covered in hickies.

Raven everything is good teammates fight did he hit you?

No I said plainly

Then everything is ok he said and smiled I smiled back and walked away towards my door. The door opened with a hiss. I collasps on my bed all I could think about was Danny amd what he said and how he liked me. I couldn't help but smile a little at the thought. I turned over on my bed and before I knew it was asleep.

**Ok that's it for this time I am sorry the sex scene sucked. but see yall next time my little ones **


	7. Chapter 7:bring the hurt

**ok sorry ive been so busy with drama ughh. I hope you like this chapter I am still working on making them longer btw lol :) so I hope you review. This chapter took me like two days so I am sorry if I kind of go off track because I forgot where I left off ... so yea I hope you like this chapter :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny's pov

Everything have chilled since me and Raven did ''it''. I didn't want her as bad but I still wanted her all I need to do was keep up the lovey dovy front and hopefully everything will be cool. I didn't want her to think I only wanted her for sex. It was still overcast it has not rained since I arrived or earlier I over heard Robin tell Cyborg about it. I walked down the halls of the school empty as usual after school. We had gotten an alarm there was some unusual activity so we came to check it out. The walls dark lined with the locker with slits of moon spilling onto the ground it bright an luminous giving the deserted place some light. I could feel a buzzing in my pocket most possibly coming from my communicator.

Robin to Danny I repeat Robin to Danny I heard over my communicator. I took it out of my pocket as Robin's face shown on the screen

I copy yes Robin I said still looking around for anything suspicious. I hadn't seen anything yet.

Anything he asked

No nothing do you think it was a false alarm I asked

No it couldn't be its not-

He didn't get to finish before Raven was thrown into my hallway she flew against the wall and fell to the floor. She hit the floor with a thus at first she tried to gedt up but then collapsed back down.

RAVEN! I screamed I ran next to her side she was out cold I looked down the section she had flown from and in came a man with a black suit with an irregular X on his heart and right eye. His mask was a skull. His voice had a metallic sound to it as he spoke.

Look the little bird has fallen he said I cradled her in my arms like she was so fragile if I let her go she would shatter. I used my powers to shoot my eye beams at him it lit up the hallway a bright green as he flew back soon the titans were by my side. I looked down at Raven she had a cut along her cheek the blood trickling down her face and neck. I looked down and there was a ripped part of her unitard in the torso and was replaced by blood. I got this weird feeling in my gut as I saw her like this and I wasn't sure why.

Red X what are you doing attacking a school your a thief what is it you are trying to steal Robin asked the man so his name was Red X well it suit him just fine.

This is a rich people school it has to have money he said I could practically hear him smirk. I glared daggers at him I wanted to make him pay for hurting Raven.

Freeze and we won't shoot Cyborg said the guy chuckled and jumped in the air he threw a giant red X in the air and disappeared. I looked around no body else seemed shocked like I did.

Is she ok Robin said kneeling down next to me a great look of concern on his face.

I don't know she is breathing but she is out cold I said he nodded and signaled to get into the car. I picked her up she dangled like a lifeless body. I carried her out to the T-car and slid her in Robin got in the other side and picked up her head sat down then put her head on his lap and stroked her hair. Cyborg got into the drivers seat he looked back at me with urgency.

Danny you will need to fly back to the tower ok he said I nodded and flew off my legs turning into nothing really but a trail of white. The air hitting my face with an icy cold feeling. The grey sky smelling more and more of rain as the minutes past by. I arrived at the tower soon after with Starfire and Beastboy soon followed. I ran into the garage and grabbed Raven out of the seat. Her dangling body getting lighter with each passing minute. I flew her into the infirmary Cyborg had trouble catching up but when he did he begun to attach her to machines.

Robin start cleaning her torso he commanded Robin nodded and ran off to get towels I looked at her I could feel tears welling up into my eyes I swatted them swatted fiercely. Robin came back and started cleaning her injury. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around it was Starfire a look of sympathy in her eyes. I looked back at Raven angry at myself for not knowing someone was there. Cyborg looked up at me and the others and walked over to us.

Danny maybe you should go relax we will tell you when she is ready he said I looked at him like he was crazy he put a hand on my shoulder and leaded me out and locked the door I thought about going ghost and going through the door but I didn't have the energy so I went to my room and laid down on my bed. A tear rolled down my cheek and I swiped it away. I didn't know why I was freaking out about this so much. I closed my eyes and slowly faded into a slow dark dreamless sleep.

I was awoken by the sun hitting my face I looked around my room my head pounding with each one of my heartbeat. Even though the sun was shining on me giving me heat I couldn't help but feel chilled to the bone. I looked down at my feet I still had on yesterday's clothes. I got up and looked down at my hands I must of not noticed last night but were covered in blood. I walked out of my room and looked throught the infirmary window. Raven lay there with the machine on her mouth helping her breath. I could tell she had stiches on her stomach I inhaled deeply and walked passed I walked down the stairs but heard my name so stopped dead in my tracks.

Do you think Danny will be ok is the bigger question I heard Robin say

I don't know he seemed in shock last night Cyborg said I pressed my ear against the wall next to the stairs.

Yea he didn't react well to Raven getting hurt Robin said his voice stern and strict.

I don't know why do you think something is going on between them Cyborg asked

Maybe I don't know I think Raven would tell me Robin said I didn't want to hear anymore so I walked down the last step and turned the corner Robin and Cyborg both looked at me

Good morning I said trying to choke back the quiver in my voice.

Morning how are you holdin up Beastboy asked getting off the couch and walking towards me.

Good I guess I just want some food I lied I didn't want to eat not until raven was better but if I put it off they would know something is up. I think I mostly feel this way because I don't want to lose anyone else. I already lost everyone I cared about and now Raven. I Looked over at the kitchen and walked between them I didn't want to be there anymore I knew it would only lead to more questioning. I put a piece of bread into the toaster trying to get my mind off of everything. I waited for it to be done and soon enough it was. I took a bite I couldn't taste anything. My heart felt heavy and my so did my eyelids. I walked back upstairs and passed the infirmary then quickly backed up to look through the window and see Starfire talking to an awake Raven her asmyth eyes wide with surprise as Starfire told her what happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven's POv

I opened my eyes to see the roof of the infirmary my stomach and cheek ached with an unusual pain. I tried to sit up but my body erupted with pain. I grunted and laid back down but then I heard a gasp I looked to my right to see Starfire she ran over to me I tried to sit up again.

Friend raven please do not do the sitting up she said I could tell she had worry in her voice.

What happened I asked and soon realized I would regret it.

Well you got the hurt at school. We had to do the helping she said I widened my eyes I almost never got hurt to the point I needed to be helped this bad. I looked down at my torso and to my shock a line of stitches covered the middle of it . My hand moved to my mouth I was in shock I looked at the door to see a worried little wreck of a Danny his eyes baggy a look of conern I tried to open my mouth to say something but I couldn't. I didn't want to anything was a strain on my stomach.

At school a couple days later my torso still hurt the stiches hasn't dissolved yet. Everything was for some reason awkward around Danny he seemed to make it that way and I wasn't sure if he was doing this on purpose or not. I couldn't stand not talking to him. Whenever I was around him I got this feeling of love and pain coming off of him it was very odd. I saw him at his locker his friends surrounding him he was smiling and laughing then our eyes met. His smile faded and came a look of sadness I quickly looked away and sped walked away. I could feel a tear in my eye was he avoiding me because I got hurt? Did he worry and is ashamed? The questions buzzed through my head as I turned into my classroom a tear falling down my cheek. The class slowly filled with students I sat in the back as usual eventually Danny showed up he looked at me and sighed. He took the seat next to mine and took out his notebook. I looked over at the board I tried to pay attention but my mind was buzzing with questions. I was startled and brought out of my thoughts by a piece of paper on my desk I didn't see who dropped it but I wasn't sure rather or not to open it. I picked up the neatly folded paper and unfolded it.

_Raven,_

_ I am so sorry for the way I have been acting it's just seeing you hurt like that struck something in me_

_I love you and I don't know why I didn't know this before. I wish we could go back to normal and maybe even_

_better I would just like to ask you a question and if you say no I understand. But would you like to _

_well be my girlfriend like exclusively? I really think we can make this work and I promise_

_I will never hurt you. _

_~Danny _

I looked at the note in surprise my heart sped up and a small smile spread across my face. He walked pass me and sat down but the bell rang. I got up and walked over to him he stood up and stopped in surprise.

Ra- I mean Rachel what's up he said I smiled and kissed him and put my arms around his neck he kissed back and put his arms around my waist. I pulled away and smiled

My answer is yes by the way I said and walked away.

**ok this is the end of this chapter ;) I hope it wasn't too bad well I will try to update it soon ranelle out :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**ok so last time I left it at an weird moment when danny asked Raven out and she said yes. so this is where the real drama and excitement starts my little ones. I hope my last chapter wasn't too weird and even if it was so am I so hey lol ok well sorry I havnt really been going its just ugh drama as always. well here yaa guys go :) side note: its been like two weeks since he asked her out. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Cyborg pov

It was getting windy the leaves blowing everywhere the air was damp but still no rain. I looked over to my side the lights of the fireworks were lighting up the sky and the faces of all my friends minus Beastboy. He didn't really have a date. Raven for the first time in awhile was smiling she was wrapped up in Danny's arms. To my right was Bumble bee we were all in civilian clothes she was in her cheer uniform she had a roll of cotton candy in her hand and the other was in mine. I looked back up to the sky as it explode with bright colors. I looked over at Raven she had done pretty well with making herself look human she had used her powers to make her skin tan her eyes blue her hair black and her gem gone. She looked really human. The rest always already looked human I wore rings that made me look human. Starfire we just had Raven make her human looking but right now she was being a little to forward with Robin his hand on the small of her back and her hands on his shoulders as they made out.

This is just beautiful Bumble bee said I nodded and looked down at her she seemed happy. She probably just wanted a break from Titans East. They have been keeping her really busy. So when I asked her to go she was more then thrilled. It was all Danny's idea he had always wanted to join us on the dates but he never really had one. Until now.

yes it is but that's not the only thing that is I said I looked over at Danny he gave me a thumbs up he has been helping me with things I could say to her. I don't know how he is so good at girls when he swears Raven is his first girlfriend ever.

Babe how is it that you all of a sudden have a way with words She asked me I didn't know what to say and she wasn't distracted easy.

Well I noticed I needed to be smoother if I wanted to keep you so I asked for some help to improve my view on things I said she looked at me trying to study me I smiled and she smiled back and looked up at the sky she had now given up. The rest of the night went by in a blur we dropped Bumblebee off headed back to the tower and went to sleep.

_ beep beep beep beep _my alarm went off I shut it off and rolled around I hated waking up every morning. I got up and put back on my rings I looked down at my hands as they were now human hands. I knew I could never really be human.

BANG! my thought process was gone by a loud noise coming from downstairs I raised out of my room and down the stairs. Robin had a pan in his hand and had it out threateningly in his hand while Starfire was against the wall looking like she had been crying. I grabbed the pan out of Robin's hand and tried to hold him back while he struggled to swing at her.

YOU STUPID BITCH, HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH HIM WHY? Robin was shouting I heard footsteps behind me Then I saw Raven rush to Starfire's side and put an arm around her and walked her to the living room Danny and Beastboy helped me hold back Robin. I am not sure what made him get so angry but my guess would be that Starfire slept with someone else.

Robin calm down just chill Beastboy said I looked over Starfire was crying as Raven talked to her. Danny grabbed Robin's feet to keep him from kicking at us. This is too early for everyone to be up me and Robin usually exercise and eat breakfast at this time the sun wasn't even up yet.

About maybe two had passed since Robin freaked out on Star they were both calm Raven had been able to get Starfire to stop crying. Danny, Beastboy, and I had to calm Robin down. After they told us what happened. Starfire had slept with Speedy at the Halloween party a couple weeks ago and Robin had saw there text messages and figured she cheated and went off on her. After Raven found out what she did she was tempted to slap her but Danny had told her that she probably didn't mean to. We were now all at school everything seemed to have chilled between them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Raven pov **

After being woken up early today I wasn't really in the mood for any BS from any one. I walked the hall with my music blasting in my ears. Someone tapped me and I turned around and it was one of the girls on the cheerleading squad.

What I answered bitterly

I can hear your music she said her voice high and annoying.

Yea so can I. I said she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her waist.

Look turn it down no one wants to hear the shit your listening to she said

I give no fucks I said she glared and looked over at her friends and waved for them to come over I rolled my eyes great now ill have to kill the whole squad I thought to myself. As the girls surrounded themselves next to the one there glares all on me. The feeling of irritation started to grow they never learn that I don't care how many cheerleader you try to get on me I still won't behave like the rest of the kids under there control.

Girls this goth doesn't think she should have to turn down her music the girl said

Oh really no one disobeys Marissa A short one said I saw Bee walk towards them in her uniform She looked curios.

Well I do I said the gi-Marissa- glared at me in a way that would make a human quiver or drop and start praising it had no affect on me.

Guys maybe you should just leave her alone Bee said

Karen she is disobeying me I think we should teach her a little lesson Marissa said Bee gave an apologetic look and smiled at her letting her know not to worry I bawled up my fist but just in time Danny broke through the crowd of girls.

Hey let's not piss of the goth ok he said my jaw dropped.

Danny hey uh why are you coming to her rescue Marissa said most of the cheerleaders fixing there hair and smoothing out there uniforms.

She is my girlfriend he said I saw jaws dropped and heard gasp I smiled and rolled my eyes.

Hey cutie I said and reached up to kiss him if only I wasn't so short I wouldn't have to go on my tiptoes to do so.

Hey he said the squad seemed to melt away he held out a cup with steam coming out the top I smiled and took a sip. I passed Beastboy in the hallway with his gamer friends. He waved and me and Danny waved back. We walked into our first class and sat down. Everything to have seemed to be back to normal except for Robin the poor guy was heart broken because of the stupid little bitch we all know as Starfire. I don't like bitches especially not ones that cheat on my best friend. I least I knew that bumblebee would never cheat on Cyborg he is like a brother to me I would really kick her ass. The school day seemed to go pretty fast nothing really happened even fighting was swift. It ended with me and Danny lying in his bed wrapped in the blankets wearing nothing underneath.

Danny can I ask you something I asked he looked over at me his icy blue eyes staring into mine.

Do you really love me I asked he looked confused.

Yes I do why do you ask he said I didn't know how to describe my thoughts to him without sounding like I didn't trust him because I did I really did its just that I don't feel his emotions have any love in them.

I just wanted to know I lied well it wasn't a complete lie there was some truth to it. The room felt chilli all of a sudden it made me snuggle closer to Danny I think he did that on purpose he usually does. Messes with the weather to get me closer to him.

I must of dozed off because the next thing I knew the morning light was shining through his windows. I looked next to me but he wasn't there cuddled back up to the pillow to comfortable to get up. The bathroom door opened and out came a Danny wrapped in a towel at his waist I bit my lip at the sight of him. He had a seductive look on his face. He climbed on the bed and smiled at me.

Good moring beautiful he said and kissed my cheek. He plopped himself on the bed next to me I rolled over the gleam of the water against his skin raising hairs on the back of my neck. I kissed his cheek then his lips. I covered myself with his blue sheets as I sat on his stomach. He laughed I smiled and bent down to kiss him. He put his hands on my hips and with one swift movement flipped me over onto the bed so now I was on the bottom. I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach. He chuckled and whipped off his towel his member resting on my stomach.

The bell Rang dismissing us from third period I walked over to Danny and Grabbed his hand his mine. As we walked to our lockers he leaned over and kissed my cheek and smiled.

I had fun this morning he said I smiled and bite my lip I looked up at him his blue eyes glowing or as they seemed to. It was then I noticed I was pressed against a wall.

**I had to end this early because I have to deal with stuff but I hoped u liked it reveiew like or whatever bye ranelle out **


	9. Chapter 9:Life is falling apart

**Hey sorry I havnt updated in awhile I have been so busy. Finals r a bitch lol. I have also been really stressed out but anyways I hope this chapter doesn't suck too bad. But to sum this up danny came to the titans hoping to find a place to belong and he gets some sexual feelings for Raven and Vise versa he says he loves her and they have been dating for a month it has been a couple weeks in the story now it has been exactly a month I hope that makes sence lol. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny Pov

The room was warm well it was with Raven snuggled up next to me. The gray sky making the room and eerie color. I looked down at her she had her head resting on my chest my arms around her. Her breathing steady meaning she was finally asleep she had been so upset about nothing. I heard a knock on the door I moved her head onto a pillow and got out of bed and walked to the door. The floor was cold on my bare feet. The door opened with a hiss and cyborg was on the other side he has a look on his face that was as hard as a rock or the other robotic parts.

"Cyborg, hey uh what can I help you with?" I asked he never has knocked on my door I was a little nervous

"Listen to me very carefully" I felt fear run down my spine as he said it his voice cold and hard.

"I am listening" I replied trying to keep the fear out of my voice he scares the shit out of me and I don't know why exactly I just know he is scary.

"Raven is like a sister to me and I am very protective of her" I think I know what he is getting at this if I hurt her he will hurt me kind of thing.

"I know and she means the world to me"

"I don't care if I see her get hurt you will really regret it in everyway do you understand me?" His voice was still stern and hard I looked behind me at Raven peacefully sleeping her chest slowly rising and falling with her every breath. I looked back at Cyborg I could of handled this like a good little boy and said ok.

* * *

><p>"Cyborg, I don't care you could try to hurt me but we all know you would lose Raven if you did. I would never hurt her even if her life depended on it I wouldn't hurt her now goodbye" I shut the door I walked back to the bed and laid down next to her she looked younger without the scowl on her face. I brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. I put my head on a pillow and closed my eyes I hoped that she didn't hear any of this she hates it when her friends and her boyfriend fight or even argue a little. The next thing I knew I was dreaming I didn't even remember falling asleep.<p>

_The room was burning I instantly jolted up and ran to the door when I realized Raven was still in the room. The heavy cloud of smoke suffocating me and making it hard to see. I squinted to see and as I looked through the cloud of smoke I saw her lying on my bed peaceful and quiet not even aware the room was on fire. The fire was dancing up the wall and along the floor next to the bed. If I didn't hurry I wouldn't be able to save her I wouldn't be able to get to her in time before the flames do. I walked forward a step and then I was no longer in my room on fire I was in a grave yard. I looked to my left as I saw the teen titans dressed in Black same with Titans East and West. I looked around for Raven But I couldn't find her. I looked in front of me at what everyone else was looking at. It was a coffin. I looked at the picture next to it to my horror it was Raven her purple hair short as usual. Everything seemed to freeze I could no longer hear the sniffles and sobbing of the other Titans I walked over to the Coffin and opened in There laid Raven Half burned half beautiful. I stared at her tears trickling my eyes. Then I thought I saw her move no she definatly moved her eyes flung open and looked at me. _

_"you didn't save me this is your fault you let me die" she said those aweful words the tears fell down my cheek and onto the grass. _

_" NO I tried to save you I tried" I said I didn't think she heard me because she kept saying those ugly,awful, hurtful words over and over everyone seems to unfreeze but they were saying the same thing and coming closer to me. I felt fear radiate through me. Robin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a knife he looked as if he was about to throw it. He did but right when it was suppose to hit me it hit the coffin instead. _

* * *

><p>I jolted awake and looked around panting loudly Raven got up and looked at me her eyes tired and worried.<p>

"Babe you ok?" she asked her voice calm and steady I let the dream run off my back as I was glad that she was here and ok. The dream seemed so real. I hugged her I hugged her so tight I think I surprised her. She let out a noise of shock and then hugged back and started patting my back.

"I am so happy your ok" I panted

"It's ok it was just a dream everything is ok" she said I could tell her voice was full of worry and love she rubbed circles into my back.

"I love you so much" I said I saw her smile. I knew she couldn't help but melt when I said that.

" I love you too" she said I grabbed her hands in mine my hands seemed to swallow hers. She looked at me with her violet eyes. They were so beautiful just as she was. I laid back down on my bed and she did the same she took and deep breath and looked at the clock it was almost five in the morning. I didn't dare close my eyes scared that I might have that terrible dream again. Although I could tell Raven had fallen asleep again next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and didn't let go. I didn't want to lose her and holding onto her this tight made it seem like I could never lose her. The sky had looked as if it was orange but that was from the grey colored clouds covering the dark sky. I don't think it ever rains here because it hasn't since I have been here it has just been overcast. It smells of rain but it never does.

I heard the alarm sound Raven jolted a up and got on her cloak and combat boots and ran out of the room.

"I'm going ghost" I yelled and the bright white circles covered my from head to toe and I was now floating. I flew through the door and down to the living room. Everyone was down there wide awake and alert except for Beastboy who was somewhat snoring but looked awake.

"What is going on" Raven asked Robin looked at the big screen and a picture of slade came up.

"Slade" robin growled He looked at Raven with a concerned look." Do you what to stay here"

"NO I don't need anyone to be protective c'mon" she said and ran to the garage Everyone ran out with her and we made our way to the scene Slade was hooking up some wires to the bridge. No doubt he was arming a bomb.

"Ahh Titans I was beginning to think you would never come" he said in a monotone voice. I looked at Raven she had her hands balled into a fist with her black energy surrounding them.

"Put the wires down and freeze" Robin commanded. I honestly don't know why he does that they never listen.

"Ahh so you brung the little birdie" he said I glared I knew he was talking about Raven. After the attack at the school that night we shortly found out Slade put Red X to it.

"Don't call her that" I said he looked over at me and looked me up and down.

"And you are?" he asked his voice annoyed and impatient"

" I am Danny phantom" I said his eye widened then went back to normal as he realized who I was.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled we all leaped into action. He pulled out a laser blaster and shot Raven out of the sky she landed on her back she got up angrily. Robin flung himself at Slade and kicked him in the face and shot himself up as Beastboy plowed over him in Rhino form. Cyborg blasted him as did I. Green and blue blasts mixed together as It hit him. He flew back into the bridge.

"Raven shut down the bomb" Robin yelled I saw her nod I continued to attack Slade mostly to distract him from hurting her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Raven's POV

I Ran towards the bomb and tried to shut it down I couldn't figure out witch wire to cut but the countdown was not encouraging either it was almost down to a minute. I looked back at Slade I know this wasn't the type of bomb you could shut down by cutting the right wire. You had to have a trigger to shut it down. That trigger was in the one and only slade hands. I knew I couldn't get it from him in time. I grabbed the bomb off the wall the putty wasn't very giving and it needed me to pull harder then expected I put the bomb on the floor and put a shield up around me and my friends.

"Rae don't do it" cyborg yelled the bomb exploded putting cracks in my shield and a dent I the ground. The cracks got bigger and bigger but the explosion was calming. After the smoke cleared I lowered the shield and looked around the dust was clearing up and the bridge seemed to only have a chunk missing out of the big part of the legs holding the bridge up. I looked behind me Slade kicked Danny to the ground and Robin into a bush and took off running. I ran to Danny's side he got up on his elbows.

"Are you ok?" I asked he nodded and smiled I couldn't smile back I felt so drained and weak like I could collapse any moment. Everyone got up and looked around Robin kicked the leg of the bridge in anger.

"Raven you let him get away" he yelled I looked at the ground and tried to stand up but fell Back over Cyborg caught me and put a hand on my side to keep me up.

"Raven you need to get back to the tower" Danny said his voice full of concern.

"NO, im fine I just stood up to fast I lied I knew what was going on I was drained of energy but I couldn't let them know I didn't want to be treated like I was weak. Because, that is exactly how they will picture me if they find out I can't even block them from an explosion without getting drained.

"It doesn't matter you let him get away" Robin shouted at me I rolled my eyes it was best not to talk back because he was still able to get ticked off and decide to attack me like he did Star.

"Ok I'm sorry" I said he has been trying to catch Slade for so long. I guess maybe I should of tried more than just watch him leave. Danny came next to me and grabbed my hand his gloved hand was warm against my cold ones. I looked up at him my eyes wanting to close so badly but I willed them to stay open and alert. We got back to the tower I went straight to my room but I didn't get all the way there before I collapsed in the hallway I couldn't stand up. I heard footsteps coming I couldn't let them see me this way I tried to crawl to my room but didn't far when I felt a pair of hand on my waist pulling me up.

" Raven are you sure your ok" I heard Cyborg ask behind me I nodded I knew it was a lie I couldn't feel my legs.

"I am just so tired and just need sleep" I said that wasn't really a lie. To rest was the best thing for me right now especially when I was this energy drained. I heard Cyborg chuckle a little.

"I am going to carry you to your bed ok." he said I nodded Cyborg did this a lot whenever I fell asleep on the couch he would carry me up to my room. He carried me the rest of the way and put me on my bed he took off my shoes and tucked me in then kissed my forehead like a father would. He is such a big brother. I quickly fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Cyborgs POV

After I Tucked Raven in I walked down to the living room where Starfire was being held back by Danny and while she was screaming at Robin. It was to loud to make out what she was saying.

I grabbed Robin and sat him down on the couch and Danny did the same to Starfire.

"Ok you two need to talk this out before you rip this team apart" I said Starfire looked at me and then Robing as if thinking about what she would say but I already knew she was too hurt to say anything.

"Fine, Starfire you are a bitch for sleeping with Speedy" Robin said I shot him a warning glare he should know better then to call Starfire a bitch.

"Robin it was before me and you were ever together" she said he rolled his eyes in disbelief like she has told him this before and he still doesn't believe shit.

"Yea sure it was" he said I rolled my eyes and looked at Danny who was just as annoyed. Robin wouldn't still be mad if he didn't still love her he would just move on but he hasn't. We all sat in silence for a while until Starfire got up and walked towards Danny He looked up at her in confusion and she looked down at him and kissed him to my shock. She pinned him onto the couch and kissed him his arms frailing and Beastboy walked in and his jaw dropped so did his cookie he was eating.

"Starfire what the hell" he said She looked up and got off of Danny and walked off like nothing happened. I looked at Robin he seemed hurt but that hurt like he expected that.

"Let's all agree not to tell Raven" Robin said "It would destroy her" Everyone nodded in agreement it would kill Raven from the inside out. That is something none of us wanted but we all know why Starfire did that. She knows the only real way to hurt Robin is to Hurt his best friend. Raven.


	10. Chapter 10:somethings wrong

**Ok so I know it's been awile and thank you for all the reviews :) ok so last time Starfire was getting a little uhh...bitchy and she kissed danny and no one wants Raven to find out because if she does well it would ruin her. so here I go I am going to try and do this lol. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Starfire Pov (this will be a challenge) **

I know I shouldn't of kissed Danny I know it was bad of me. But Robin was making me feel the anger. I Know the only way to cause the pain on him is to cause it unto Friend Raven. I am not sure if I should do the telling. Friend Raven could be mad at me and do the kicking of the butt to me. I turned the corner and into my room. I sat down on my bed that was somewhat shaped like the circle. The silkie was right next to me he started doing the chewing on my hair. I sat up and looked at the silkie. I did the sigh I did not know how this would end. I heard the knocking on my door.

"Enter" I said friend Cyborg walked into my room and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Star was that really nessercary?" Friend cyborg asked I did the shrugging of the shoulders.

"Friend cyborg What would you of done?" I asked his head did the rising and looked at me in the eyes.

"Not that." Friend cyborg got up and walked out and left me to do the thinking. I couldn't do much of it the feeling of the guilt went through all nine of my stomachs. I looked over at my curtains the pink did the relaxing. I took the deep breath and put my head on the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven's Pov

My eyes fluttered open as the sun leaked into my room spilling golden warm light on my bed and in my face. I turned over on my side away from the light but it still bothered me. I got up I didn't walk four steps before I tripped over my shoes. I fell against the wall my vision was still blurred from last night. I still felt that dragging weak feeling. I tried to stand up but failed and fell back down. I probably just need a shower or some food or tea I thought in my head I stumbled my way to the bathroom. I was gripping onto things to keep myself up and soon I entered the bathroom it seemed to of token forever. I soon collapsed back down dragging a bottle on my way down it shattered on the floor and I felt a sting. I Lifted my hands even though my vision was blurred I could still see the slight vision of red pooling from my palms and leaking to the floor. I felt my heart panic. Sleeping should of been enough to recharge myself instead it seemed to make it worse. How was I Suppose to go to school like this? I heard a knock on my door and a muffled voice I couldn't understand what it was saying. It was defiantly male though. I heard my door open with a hiss I tried to clean up the glass but that only resulted in more cuts and blood. I tried to get up but soon collapsed back down this time my leg landed on a piece of glass as I felt the pain of it burying itself into my leg I let out a yelp. I heard footsteps I started to panic even more but I couldn't get up or even see. The bomb might of hand a bigger affect then I thought.

"Raven! Raven" the voice was muffled but was getting closer and more understandable. The stinging in my hand and my leg hadn't gone down. I felt a pair of arms grab me and lift me up. My eyes started to close no matter how much I yelled at myself to keep them open. I felt myself laid down on a bed I was probably in the infirmary. My vision was getting worse I couldn't tell who it was standing over me. Then my eyes shut.

I woke up I looked around the room my vision had cleared. In the chair next to the bed was Danny he was fast asleep I tried to lift myself up but I felt a sharp pain in my hands I looked down and saw the palms had stitches in them. Then the memories started flooding back. Falling out of bed falling bottle and blood. Lots of blood. I saw Danny move he opened his eyes and looked around then his eyes met mine he smiled.

"Hey you." he said I let a weak smile form on my face.

"I'm better" I said I tried again to sit up using my elbows.

"Don't try to get up" he said he checked all my vitals and such things. I looked puzzled. I heard the door open and Danny's face lit up.

"How is she?" I heard Robin ask

"Well she is awake." he replied I heard the sound of feet rushing towards me Robin appeared at my side I smiled he let out a relieved grin.

"How are you feeling" He asked I shrugged my shoulders

"A little tied down" I said he smiled and helped me sit up right. I looked at my leg a long line of stitches lined the front of my calf to my knee.

"wanna tell us what happened?" Robin asked I nodded and explained how I must of used too much energy and didn't recharge the right way. How I thought maybe a shower would help but I never made it there.

''How long have I been asleep?" I asked Robin and Danny exchanged glances.

" The whole week" Robin said I widened my eyes. That is the longest I have ever occupied the infirmary. I looked over at the clock it said it was about five 'o'clock.

"How much schoolwork did I miss?"

"A lot".

"Shit" I stood on my feet the infirmary floor sent chills from my bare feet to my spine it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I walked to my room my phone said it was Saturday. I was really asleep that long. Shock was still going through me. I went to my bathroom to take a shower to see all the glass and blood had been cleaned up. I put my towel on the rack and got into the shower. As soon as the water touched my leg and hands it stung. I grimaced. It hurt but I had to shower. After I was done I wrapped my self in a towel and got into my pajama's it felt good to be awake and alert. I didn't really want to sleep I just slept for a week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny's Pov

I was glad that she was awake. There was just something about it that just didn't seem right. Maybe because I still havnt told her that Starfire kissed me. But everyone promised everyone not to say anything. We all knew it would ruin her she would hate it she wouldn't be able to cope with it the right way. I walked into my room and laid down on my bed soon I fell asleep.

In the morning I ran downstairs to get some breakfast and to go to Amenity park. I had some business to take care of and I didn't really want anyone else to figure it out. I grabbed a piece of toast I Looked on the stove a pot of water was boiling in a tea pot. I looked behind me Raven was sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar. Her eyebrow arched.

"You are in a rush" She said setting her book down on the counter. I nodded.

"Yes I have some things to do" I said I heard the toast pop I grabbed it and ran around the counter I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran out to my motorcycle. The drive was long but doable. I pulled up to the cemetery. With a dozen white roses I walked over to the grave stones of my friends and Family. As I stared at the picture of Sam I could feel tears whaling up in my eyes. I Put a rose on her grave stone and walked away not saying a word not doing anything else. I got on my bike and drove away.

**Ok I know I am cutting this short. Well I hoped you liked this :) review, like follow whatever lol cx! well yea I try to update soon Ranelle out **


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I havnt been on latly I have been so caught up lol cx well here ya go I hope you like this chapter.**

Danny's POV

Amity is just as I remembered everyone is so happy does whatever. I looked up the sky was a light blue unlike the sky in Jump city which is always very gray and dull. Raven says the sun used to shine all the time I wander what changed that. I pulled over to the site that used to be The Nasty Burger but now it is just an empty lot. They never rebuilt it. I look down a the once grey road. Now it is blackened with scorch marks. Then to my surprise I football flew past my head and landed in the empty lot. Followed by a person. The person that could only be, Dash Baxter, he ran passed me picked up the ball and threw it across the lot. He hasn't changed a bit.

"Fenton, is that you?" He asked I looked up and nodded.

"yea it's me" I replied

"Your voice is deeper." I smiled but didn't laugh. I heard something is the bush I turned around and held up my figure to Dash giving the signal to shut up.

"Did you hear that?" I asked taking small steps forward

"Yea, but usually you don't go near the scary noise" he said I smiled he had no idea. I took small steps towards the bush taking precaution the bush moved again but this time in smaller movements I saw a hint of purple. Then I stopped I knew who that was she wasn't very good at hiding.

"Really?" I asked and she slowly stood up he purple hair and her face hidden behind her hood.

"Sorry" she said I sighed I should be angry with her but I couldn't be. Now she knows everything which was good now I didn't have to worry about telling her myself.

"Who is _that?" _Dash asked I almost forgot he was here. I walked over to Raven and gave her a hug she wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"Dash this is my Girlfriend, Raven," I said his eyes widened in shock I had to fight back the urge to laugh or chuckle. That's when I notice how small She was compared to me it would be easy for someone to think they can defeat her.

"Hi I am Dash" he said extending his hand she accepted it and gave a little shake. Her hood remained up I don't blame her letting her hood down would be the last thing I would do. She should be cold I would offer her my jacket but she would have a hard time putting it on over her cloak. All I could see was her eyes. Those beautiful violet eyes. She shifted her weight on her other foot like she was nervous or anxious. I felt a cold breeze run past us chilling the skin on my face and neck that was showing.

"Well Raven what are you doing here?" I asked she looked down at the ground then back up and she lifted her hands to her hood and pulled it back. Out of the cornor of my eye I saw Dashes jaw drop.

"You left with such I rush I wanted to see why." She explained I nodded and let a smile creep onto the corners of my mouth. Her grey skin was lighter under the sun. For some reason I wanted to show her off to the people who believed I would never get anyone and I was just a nerd. They should see how much I have changed. It might of only of been three years but a lot has happened. I Grabbed Raven's hand and walked forward.

"so how long you in town for?" Dash asked clearing his throat every now and then sneaking a look at Raven.

" I don't know yet" I answered and that was the truth I wasn't sure how long I would be in here for, How long I could stand to be in the same town my parents, everyone I loved died in front of me. I was helpless at the time I wander how much my powers have grown as well.

"Well there is a party tonight you should go." Dash said I nodded and smiled down at Raven.

"Maybe I will"

* * *

><p>Robin's Pov<p>

It was very quiet Danny and Raven had gone somewhere I do not want to interrupt them so I just sit here on the couch flipping through channels my right arm against the back of the couch my feet on the table in front of me. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games upstairs every now and then I hear the occasional "That's not fair" or " you cheated" usually followed by thumping. The sky was still a grey blanket not a single stripe or anything of sunlight.

Food

race cars

romance

horror

Nothing good as I flip through the channels. I stare blankly at the screen unmoved. Only movement is the rise and fall of my chest as I breath. How long would they be? I ask myself quietly. I looked at my titan Communicator. I am tempted to call one of them and ask where they were but Raven would be livid if I did it's best not to. I heard footsteps down the stairs I turned around to see who it is. Just Starfire the backstabbing heart breaker. She knew kissing Danny would hurt me. She also knows if raven finds out it will hurt her and that will hurt me also. She was dressed as if she was going out I rolled my eyes and turned back to the screen and continued to flip through the channels.

Reality stars

cartoons

music

dance

food

Still nothing. Nothing could entertain me. I got up from my seat and turned off the T.V. I walked downstairs to the training room. I wrapped my hands in protective gear and walked over to a punching bag. I stared at it and it seemed as if it was staring back daring me hit it. I threw a punch I started hitting harder and faster I could feel sweat trickle down between my brow. I kicked with my right foot then more punches. Left. Punches. I paused and kicked it with frustration and sat down burying my head in my gloved hands.

* * *

><p>danny's pov<p>

I pulled my motorcycle up the but house party lights I could see through the windows and I could hear the blasting music from outside I looked down at Raven she was in jeans and a hoodie. her hood pulled up but her hair showing still. Since we started dating she started letting her hair grow out and it is down to her back down so when she tries to use her hood she tucks it underneath but tonight she just let it go. I saw girls and guys walking up some girls in mini skirts and other in short shorts while Raven was probably the only one who was wearing full length skinny jeans. We approached the door along with a couple other people some I recognized some I had no clue who they were. The music was getting louder and the air was getting tighter. I kept raven close to me making sure not to let her get lost in the crowd of people especially if she has no clue who any of them were.

"Danny" I heard a high familiar voice I say I turned around to see paulina her Black long hair in a high ponytail and her yellow shirt ,of corse, only goes to her stomach

"Hey paulina" I said her eyes widened

"Your voice it is so different" She said even though her voice is still exactly the same.

"yea Thanks"

"So who is this" SHe asked looking at Raven with disgust I looked down at her and nod and she pulls down her hood.

**...cliffhanger not a very suspecful one but hey watcha gonna do lol cx we remember to review I love hearing from you and I might start mentioning people in my well u get it saying thanks so well ea I hope u enjoyed this and maybe It wont take me so long next time :)...Ranelle out **


End file.
